the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
House Blackwood
House Blackwood of Raventree Hall is an old house from Raventree Hall in the Riverlands one of the main families sworn to House Baelish of Harrenhal. They blazon their arms with a flock of ravens on scarlet surrounding a dead weirwood upon a black escutcheon. History Age of Heroes The Blackwoods are an ancient house descended of the First Men. Family traditions state they ruled most of the wolfswood before being driven from the North by the Kings of Winter. The Blackwoods have an old and bitter feud against their neighbor in the riverlands, the Brackens, coming from the Age of Heroes when both houses ruled as kings. According to the Blackwoods, the Brackens were petty lords and horse breeders who hired swords to usurp the Blackwood kings. The Blackwoods believe this occurred five hundred years before the arrival of the Andals, but the True History states it was one thousand years before the Andals. Andal Riverlands The Blackwoods and Brackens allied together against the Andal invasion, but they were defeated in the Battle of the Bitter River. The feud was aided by House Bracken's conversion to the Faith of the Seven after the Andal invasion. In contrast, the Blackwoods kept the religion of the old gods, being one of the few houses south of the Neck to do so. The Blackwoods accuse the Brackens of having poisoned the weirwood of Raventree Hall. The Teats, Battle Valley, and the village of Blackbuckle are part of the disputed land. There have been numerous peaces between the Blackwoods and Brackens, many sealed by marriage, but the feud always restarts. Benedict Rivers was a bastard born from both houses who eventually became King Benedict I Justman, with House Justman ruling the riverlands for about three centuries. There were Blackwoods among the many petty kings who disputed the riverlands in the tumultuous century after King Bernarr II Justman's death. With the support of the Storm King Arlan III Durrandon, Lord Roderick Blackwood rebelled against Humfrey I Teague, King of the Rivers and the Hills. Roderick was killed in the Battle of Six Kings, ending Arlan's attempt to restore the riverlands to the Blackwoods. After the river lords rejected the possibility of being ruled by Roderick's daughter, Shiera Blackwood, Arlan added the riverlands to the realm of the Storm Kings. When the Kings of the Iron Islands from House Hoare invaded the riverlands three centuries later, Lady Agnes Blackwood led the rivermen's resistance. She was betrayed by Lord Lothar Bracken, however, and then slain by King Harwyn Hoare. The ironborn then conquered the riverlands from the Storm King, Arrec Durrandon. Recent History Tytos Blackwood swore fealty to Robb Stark during the War of the Five Kings, and would pay for it dearly with the lives of his second son Lucas at the Red Wedding. Tytos would then surrender his castle to Jamie Lannister who would take his son Hostor as hostage, family tradition and history claims that it was during his travels that Hostor would find the Valyrian Steel sword Piety upon the shore of the God's Eye. Hostor would die fighting at Winterfell during the Long Night alongside the other man who claimed ownership of the blade, Jonos Bracken. Jamie Lannister returned Piety to House Blackwood, who had a new hilt with a wierwood motif made for the longsword, but it was stolen during the reign of Edmund I by the Bracken family who lambasted the Blackwoods for putting their faith in the Kingslayer. The Brackens would alter the blade again by having the Warrior's image engraved on the base of the blade by the Mott's. House Blackwood remained loyal to the crown during Brynden's Rebellion and was rewarded for their loyalty when Piety was given to them again. Category:Noble House Category:Houses from the Riverlands Category:House Blackwood